


Lighting up Starlight

by MTL17



Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Anal, Dirty Talk, F/F, Fingerfucking, Humiliation, Rimming, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:35:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26754397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MTL17/pseuds/MTL17
Summary: Starlight's powers can be super embarrassing sometimes. And super destructive.
Relationships: Queen Maeve/Starlight | Annie January
Comments: 13
Kudos: 89





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own The Boys. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

"For more on this devastating news, we're joined by Starlight."

"Hello, nice to meet you." Starlight greeted the reporter and his camera crew with the widest smile possible, just like she'd been told to do in these situations.

"You too." The reporter said dismissively, before asking, "Can you tell us more about this terrible tragedy?"

"Well, I wouldn't call it a tragedy, but..." Starlight said hesitantly, trying to downplay it.

"You wouldn't?" The reporter frowned, "We have several homes still without working electricity, and crashed cars all around us. What exactly would you call it?"

For a moment Starlight's smile slipped, before it came right back with a vengeance as she explained, "Yes, but thankfully myself and Queen Maeve were here to take everyone who needed medical attention to the hospital, and the blast was restricted to just a few blocks. No one was seriously hurt, thank God, so there's no real need to blow this out of proportion."

"What do you mean exactly the blast was restricted?" The reporter quickly asked with a frown, "Are you saying you know what caused this?"

"Well, I..." Starlight froze like a deer caught in headlights, desperately trying to come up with an excuse, but instead her mind went straight back to a few hours ago, causing her to blush furiously...

*

A few hours ago...

"I'm... I'm really not sure about this." Annie stammered nervously.

"Relax, everything is going to be fine." Maggie reassured, "Hey, do you trust me?"

"It's not fair to use Disney references against me." Annie grumbled, and then after a long pause softly added, "Yes."

"Well then..." Maggie grinned wickedly, "Bend over."

Annie took a deep and calming breath, and then psyched herself up, "Okay, I can do this... I can do this..."

Maggie Shaw, AKA, Queen Maeve couldn't help but smile, and hated herself for it. Annie January, AKA, Starlight was just too cute for her own good. She had thought for sure that would have been both physically and mentally beaten out of her by now, but while she wasn't the naïve girl she'd first met, becoming a lot tougher and bad ass, she managed to keep a surprising amount of cuteness. It was a serious problem, because Maggie was terrified that Homelander would find out the relationship between them had, evolved. But Maggie forgot all about that when the mighty Starlight bent over in front of her, showing off that deceptively juicy little booty of hers, and giving it to Queen Maeve. Specifically Annie crawled into the centre of the cheap hotel room bed, her cute butt pointed directly at Maggie, offering it to her as a gift.

One Maggie had talked her into giving her, but it still counted. Although she should probably hurry up before Annie lost her nerve. Luckily she was already equipped with her strap-on, and was rubbing lube into it as she positioned herself behind the younger woman, admiring Starlight in her costume for a few more long seconds before she had to move it out of the way. Of course, this was Starlight's OG costume, as removing the strip of cloth that Vought gave her to wear would pretty much leave her with nothing, and part of the thrill of this was that it was Queen Maeve doing such an unspeakable things to sweet little OG Starlight. Oh yes, this was sweet little OG Starlight looking dishevelled, and even violated already, simply by having her cute little skirt and cape pushed upwards, and then her panties pulled downwards, revealing that ass in all it's glory.

Again, she just had to admire that work of art for a few long seconds, and then again when she spread those cheeks to reveal her target. She then licked her lips, spat onto Annie's ass hole, and then started rubbing that saliva in with her tongue. Or to put it another way, Queen Maeve started to give sweet little OG Starlight a rim job. And even that was just a warm-up for the main event. Admittedly a very pleasant warm-up, one which had sweet little Annie January gasping, whimpering, crying out and even moaning in pure pleasure, and maybe in anticipation of what was to come, showing just how much the older woman had corrupted the younger one. God, Maggie loved it. And she loved this ass.

Ever since they had started this whole affair, shortly after Starlight had been angry enough with her lying boyfriend to drink with her, and then do so much more, Queen Maeve had been obsessed with this perfect little booty. And tonight it would finally be hers, in every single way. So it only seemed right to start off with a nice, long, drawn-out rim job. After all, this was the very first thing Maggie had done to Annie's ass, and it was the perfect preparation for more. And it was just incredibly tasty. Not quite as heavenly as Annie's pussy, or her cum, but still pretty amazing. Also, with any luck, it could help her girl relax, which was really necessary right now, as she was understandably very tense.

Annie couldn't believe she agreed to do this. Any of it really. Nothing in The Seven was like she imagined it. Hell, she had been in Capes For Christ, for God sakes, and now she was bent over in a cheap hotel room, about to get fucked in the ass like a common whore. And God help her, she actually wanted it. It felt like she would do anything to please her Queen. Even this. Because everything they had done so far was amazing, and she truly believed if anyone could make her like this, it was... Maggie. This woman, who she used to idolized, had taught her more about pleasing her body than she thought possible, and she wanted to give her this, her last cherry.

While she was determined to go through with this Annie was extremely nervous, and was sure that she was going to break Maggie's strap-on with her insides if she tried to stick it in now. Hopefully her insides didn't have the same enhanced strength and healing that the outside did, otherwise this was going to be very embarrassing. Or more accurately, even more so. But Starlight was doing her best not to think about that right now, and instead concentrated on the tongue massaging her ass hole. Well, she tried, but it was hard to get out of her own head and relax, even when the mighty Queen Maeve swirled her tongue around her back door, as well as up and down it. Which normally relaxed her, but this time it didn't do the trick, which was even more frustrating.

It was all very pleasurable though, which was a very good sign. Not as good as getting her pussy licked, fingered, or fucked with a toy, but enough that she wouldn't absolutely hate this. At least not all of it. Hell, She didn't even mind when the tongue was exchanged for a finger, which Maggie very slowly pushed inside her most private hole. Annie couldn't resist letting out a sharp cry at the initial penetration, although it didn't really hurt, she was just a little overwhelmed by the sensation, and the one which followed it. Namely, that finger slowly slid up to the knuckle into her butt hole, and then after a brief pause, beginning to slide in and out of her back door.

"Oooooooooh fuck, this is a tight little hole." Maggie moaned, mostly to herself.

"I'm glad I please you, my Queen." Annie replied, trying to make it sound sarcastic, but it was clear that she meant it. 

"Oh, you do honey, mmmmmmm, you always do." Maggie grinned, "And I'm going to please you, too."

"I, I hope so." Annie grumbled, although again she meant it.

"I will, I promise." Maggie swore, before pressing a kiss to Annie's lower back, "Now just relax and give me that ass."

"Yes my Queen." Annie tried for sarcasm again, but was severely undermined by a moan escaping her lips, which caused the other woman to chuckle wickedly.

This really took Annie by surprise, while Maggie had fingered her ass before, and it was always to push the blonde over the edge of orgasm, or while she was cumming, and Annie had always thought that had a lot more to do with what was going on with her pussy. But for better or for worse, she found herself actually enjoying it. So much so it didn't take long for her to start moaning in almost pure pleasure. They went through the same thing after Queen Maeve pushed another finger into Starlight's ass hole. Which she was thankfully lost in for quite a while, Maggie twirling and curling her fingers around inside Annie's ass, making sure she was nice and stretched out for what was to come, and maybe ready as she was ever going to be.

Then finally Queen Maeve pulled her finger out of Starlight's butt and firmly ordered, "Spread your cheeks for me, sweetie. Mmmmmmmm yessssssssss, I want to see sweet little Starlight spreading her cheeks nice and wide, and offering up her virgin ass hole as a gift to her Queen."

"Yes my Queen." Annie replied and obeyed softly and without a hint of sarcasm, although she couldn't help but hesitate nervously while doing so.

Queen Maeve only found that more endearing, and it added to the fantasy, and honestly, the reality, that she was further corrupting the once innocent Starlight. After all, if someone with premonition powers told them that this was where they would end up just a few months after originally meeting each other Maeve would most likely laugh, or more likely 'shoot the messenger', maybe literally, while sweet little Starlight would have been just disgusted. But here they were, Annie January slowly reaching back, grabbing hold of her meaty cheeks, and then spreading them wide apart so that Maggie Shaw could take her anal virginity. Which was something that once again Maeve had to savour again, before she did the one thing she had wanted the most ever since she got a good look at this girl's booty.

Namely pressing the tip of her lubed up cock against that forbidden hole and slowly beginning to push forwards, causing innocent little Starlight to cry out loudly, as her most intimate hole began stretching for a toy for the very first time. Oh yes, she was stretching Annie's ass, and it wasn't long before she was stretching it wider than ever before. Wider, and wider, and wider, until the head of the cock slid through it and into Annie's cute little ass. Her cock! Oh yes, Queen Maeve's cock was the first to violate Starlight's butt hole, meaning that in that moment she had taken this sweet girl's anal cherry. It was hers! Just like Annie's ass would be when Maggie was finished with it.

This was something Maeve very much wanted to share with the class, but given that unsurprisingly Starlight had just cried out in pain from being anally violated for the first time, it seemed like a bad time. Besides, Annie was only hers for as long as she wanted to be, something Maggie made very clear on a regular basis, given what both women had gone through. Of course, it was hard to stay focused on that when they were indulging in such a twisted act, one which Maggie savoured for a few long seconds. Which more importantly gave sweet and innocent little Starlight a chance to relax, and get used to the sensation of having her ass hole stretched wide open for an invading force. Or at least, as used to it as she could do at this point.

Of course, inevitably Queen Maeve pushed forwards, causing her big dick to slide through Starlight's tight little back hole and deeper into her back passage. To make this moment perfect, sweet little Starlight continued spreading her cheeks to give her Queen the best possible look at that big cock disappearing into her widely stretched butt hole. Which probably wasn't a conscious decision, Annie probably just too lost in the sensations to do anything but stay perfectly still, but Maggie still appreciated it. And she showed that appreciation by moving as slowly as she possibly could, to make sure she did minimize the pain for poor sweet Annie. Although admittedly her enjoyment was a big factor, as Maeve gleefully savoured every moment of fucking Starlight in the ass.

Annie whimpered, gasped and cried out in pain throughout the butt stuffing. It wasn't quite as bad as she imagined it would be, especially considering the pain she'd experienced 'on the job', but it was certainly the most unique pain she had ever experienced. Thankfully she'd never been attacked in that area before, and this was something she'd actually consented too. Something that maybe even she wanted. Not before she started dating Queen Maeve, but after she realized just how fixated Maggie was on her butt, and how much she wanted to fuck it, the idea became increasingly appealing. And while the initial pain of the anal penetration had been just as bad as she thought it would be, the rest of losing her back door cherry was surprisingly bearable. Especially given the happy look on the face of her lover.

She looked even happier after those thighs came to rest against Annie's juicy ass cheeks, announcing every inch of that big strap-on dildo was buried deep within Starlight's butt. This initially surprised her, as she had begun to think this would never happen, but then when she did it, took every inch of that big dick up her butt, Annie was almost overwhelmed with a weird sense of pride. Especially as, in her current position, it was easy to look over her shoulder, meaning that she got to see the happy look on Queen Maeve's face throughout the butt stuffing, then turn into a wide grin and chuckle of delight when the older woman finished burying her cock into the younger one's bottom. Which then led to some words of encouragement.

"Good girl, ooooooooooh, that's a very, very good girl. Just a little more, just a little more, mmmmmmmm fuckkkkkkkkkkk, ah fuck, oh baby, you did it!" Maggie tried to encourage softly towards the end, but then completely lost it when the butt fucking was finally completed and she was all the way inside the, maybe formally, innocent girl's rectum, "Oh fuck baby, you just took it all! Every single inch all the way up your perfect little butt! Oh God, I'm so proud of you! Mmmmmmmmm, Queen Maeve is so proud of Starlight for taking every single inch of this big dick all the way up her tight little ass. Ohhhhhhhhh fuck, I used to think there was a stick up here, mmmmmmmm, and maybe there was, but we replaced it with a nice big cock, didn't we baby? Yes we did, mmmmmmmm, and now? Now you're going to let me fuck this perfect little fat ass, like a good little anal whore."

Those words made Annie blush furiously, but she didn't reply, because what could she possibly say? It wasn't like Maeve said anything that wasn't true, and she probably wasn't even aware of what she was saying she was so lost in her lust, so it would just be more embarrassing for them both, if she called her out on it. Besides, by pausing to gloat, Maeve was actually giving her a chance to relax and get used to this weird sensation. Or at least, as used to it as she was likely to get. Which was surprisingly effective, as Annie's rectum slowly relaxed and accepted it was going to be used as a cock depository. Then her poor butt hole, which had barely had a chance to get used to being a cock pocket, had to get use to officially being used as a fuck hole.

Inevitably the other woman pulled her hips back, causing inch after inch of dildo to slowly slide out of Annie's ass hole. Then when it was about half way out, she slid right back in again, and then repeated the process over and over again. Oh God, a cock was sliding in and out, in and out, in and out of her back door, making it official. She, Annie January, was getting butt fucked. Butt fucked by Queen Maeve! Oh God, Starlight, who was supposed to be an inspiration to women everywhere, and of all ages, was bent over and spreading her cheeks and allowing the legendary Queen Maeve to use her most private hole as a fuck hole for her pleasure. Oh God, Annie couldn't believe this was happening to her.

Some combination of those words echoed in her mind over and over again for the next few minutes, which felt more like hours, as the other woman used her for her pleasure. Which should have been horrifying, especially given exactly what part of her the legendary Queen Maeve was using. But it was, somehow, not enough to be off-putting. And while she was lost in her thoughts the pain slowly faded away to simple discomfort, and then nothing at all. Nothing but pleasure. Oh God, before Annie could realize what was going on she found herself letting out a moan of pure pleasure. Something which made her blush furiously, and then an even deeper shade of red as this of course led to the older woman laughing in delight, and taunting her.

"I knew it!" Maggie chuckled with delight, after getting over the initial shock herself, "I fucking knew it, mmmmmmmm yesssssssssss, it's always the quiet ones. Oh fuck yes, the good little Christian girl loves it up the ass. What a fucking cliché. Mmmmmmmm yeahhhhhhhhhh, I've known girls like you, my entire life. So prim and proper, but once my girl cock is in their asses they're total anal whores. Ohhhhhhhhh yeahhhhhhhhhh, it's always the same. Except maybe, you. And that's just because I don't think I've ever had a girl moaning for me so soon. Mmmmmmmm, makes me wonder how quickly I can make you cum for me. And you know what? I can't wait to find out! Oooooooooh, fuck yeah, moan for me little Starlight, moan for me!"

If it was possible to die from embarrassment Annie would have definitely done so in that moment. Which somehow only added to her enjoyment, as did the fact that Maggie pushed her hands off of her cheeks, and slapped them hard enough to make them jiggle. To make matters even worse, that gentle spanking actually had her crying out, whimpering and even moaning in pleasure, just like the sadistic bitch wanted. Oh God, why had Annie ever agreed to this in the first place? She must of been out of her mind. This was gross, and disgusting, and weird, and only total sluts liked it up the butt. Annie had never in a million years thought that she would be one of them, so why had she agreed to this? And why was she continuing to let it happen?

Of course she knew the answer to both these questions, and that it was simply that she had feelings for Queen Maeve. Deep, overwhelming feelings, which had somehow led her to being bent over like a little bitch, and getting fucked like one. And even now, those stupid feelings were keeping her in place, and allowing Maeve to do whatever she wanted to her, no matter how twisted and perverted it was. How humiliating. How horribly good it felt. Oh God, it might be simultaneously the best and the worst thing that ever happened to her, which was really saying something, especially when it came to the worst. And the worst part? She was going to cum. Nothing could stop that now.

Especially with Queen Maeve continuing to smack her ass, and encouraging her, "Yessssssssss, mmmmmmmmm, that's it, moan for me little bitch! Moan and cum! Oh yes, cum for me! Cum while my dick is in your fat ass! Oooooooooooh yesssssssssss, cum like a bitch! An anal bitch! Oh yes, ohhhhhhhhhhhh, fuck yes, that's what you are, Starlight. Oh yes, sweet little Starlight is my anal bitch. I took your back door cherry, and now? Now your ass is mine! Literally! Yeahhhhhhhhhh, ooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkkkkk, your ass is mine! I own it! And now you're gonna cum like the bitch you are! Yes, yes, oh yeeeeeeeeeeesssssssssss, cum for me! Cum, fucking cum! Cum now! Cum, oh fuck! Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkkkkkk!"

She tried to stop this, but it was no use. She tried to stop herself from moaning, but she couldn't do that either. All poor Annie could do was stop herself from cumming as soon as she was ordered to do so. Even then she came incredibly quickly in the grand scheme of things, and what was worse she then came over and over again, each climax more powerful than the last. And in the process Annie felt her powers activate. At that point, she didn't even try to stop it. No, there was barely even any warning, as one moment her eyes were flickering, and then they glowed a blinding white, the entire room seemingly filling up with it. And yet, Queen Maeve continued brutalizing Starlight's poor little butt hole, truly turning innocent little Annie January into her fuck hole.

Queen Maeve was stronger than Starlight. She was stronger then pretty much everybody, with one terrifying exception, that she didn't like to think about at times like this. The point was, Maeve was strong, and normally had to be very careful with the people around her, especially her lovers. But not Starlight. No, this prim and proper Christian girl could take everything Maeve could give her, which was also part of the appeal. That was certainly the case now, as Maeve slowly worked up to giving her full speed and strength to what was truly becoming a rectum wrecking, and no doubt it was only Starlight's enhanced healing which would allow her to ever sit right again. Among other things.

It wasn't something Maeve even planned on doing, it just kind of happened. One minute she was carefully thrusting as slow and gentle as possible to give her girl a chance to adjust to having her ass obscenely violated, the next she was pounding so hard and deep her hips were literally a blur. Better yet so were Starlight's big juicy butt cheeks, which Maeve wouldn't have been able to even see if it wasn't for her enhanced senses. She would however hear the deafening sound of flesh on flesh, and Starlight's screams of pleasure, which had to be echoing throughout the whole city. Which was thankfully drowning out Maeve's ramblings, as she just couldn't help but get completely carried away with the dirty talk.

"YESSSSSSSSSSSSSS, CUM FOR ME YOU LITTLE BITCH, AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH FUCKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!" Maeve yelled at the top of her lungs, while grabbing Starlight's pretty blonde hair and yanking it back, and continuing to spank that cute little ass, "MMMMMMMMMMM YEAHHHHHHHHHHHH, CUM LIKE AN ANAL BITCH! CUM LIKE THE ANAL BITCH YOU ARE! OOOOOOOOOOOH YESSSSSSSSSSSSSS, MMMMMMMMMM FUCKKKKKKKKKKKK, YOU ARE MY LITTLE ANAL BITCH! I OWN YOUR ASS! IT'S MINE! YOU'RE MINE! ALL MINE! OOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHH YEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSS, FUCKING CUM FOR ME STARLIGHT, CUM FOR ME, AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH FUCKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!"

She would probably have to apologize later for some of the things she said, but it would totally be worth it, given that those words combined with the other end of the dildo bashing against her clit, and the sheer joy of sodomizing sweet little Starlight gave Maeve maybe the most satisfying climax of her life. Which was really saying something, considering all the other naughty things she had done to this woman, and this woman had done for her. But it was true, her favourite thing ever was fucking this perfect ass. And thankfully it seemed that Starlight felt the same way, given just how hard she was screaming and cumming for her. Although the most impressive thing was yet to come.

Firstly Starlight started hammering backwards against her thrusts, almost making Maeve lose her balance. Because apparently Queen Maeve was stronger than Starlight under normal circumstances, but when there was a cock in her ass sweet little Annie January went supernova. Apparently literally, as all of a sudden the room was filled with bright yellow and then white light, which left the 'Queen' blind for several long minutes after the fact. Of course she didn't need her eyes to continue destroying that perfect ass, but it was the devastation she was hearing around them which caused the older superhero to groan with displeasure, and then pull herself away from the younger one. Which involved pulling her cock out of Starlight's ass with a wonderfully obscene sound, and then moving back to admire her handiwork.

Of course, she was still having trouble seeing at first, even as thankfully light was fading away, now she wasn't lighting up Starlight like a Christmas tree with orgasms. She could just about make out the shape of the other woman, collapsing face down as she tried to recover from her climaxes, accidentally perfectly presenting herself for a little photo shoot. Which Maggie took advantage of with an evil smile, quickly retrieving her phone, and then when her vision had returned enough, she took a picture of that widely stretched crater which had only a few minutes ago been a virgin rosebud. Admittedly, it felt more like hours, but still the devastation was impressive, and again, it didn't look like Starlight would ever recover if it wasn't for her enhanced healing.

With her vision now fully restored Maeve smiled wickedly at her magnificent handiwork. It was something she dearly wished she could spend much longer admiring, but sadly it seems their little tripped down Hershey highway had some unintended consequences. One which even a weary cynic like Queen Maeve had to do something about. Or maybe that was Starlight being a bad influence on her? Either way, Starlight certainly wouldn't let it go, quickly collecting her clothes and putting them back on as she quickly hopped over to the window and witnessed the devastation she had caused. Which actually caused the blonde to cover her face in gasp with horror, which would've been cute, if it wasn't for the reason behind it.

Actually, it was still cute, but Maeve's heart broke when sweet little Annie gasped, "Oh my God! Did, did I do that?"

"Yeah." Maggie admitted, for better or for worse, and then she tried to make the other woman feel better, "But I'm pretty sure no one was hurt."

"You're pretty sure?" Annie snapped, and then grumbled, "But you don't know, do you? Unless you have a secret power no one knows about, or something."

"No, but if I listened carefully, I can tell if a nearby heart stops beating. And none of them did." Maggie said firmly, even though by her own admission, she wasn't 100% sure. Then when she got a look in response she insisted, "It will be fine. We'll just get out there, and save the day. We're The Seven, it's what we do."

Annie initially just grunted in response, heading towards the door, only to stop and question, "Wait, you're not... you're not going out there like that, are you?"

"Well, it could be a fun new look." Maggie teased with a wicked grin.

"I'm sure Vought would love that." Annie grumbled, "And it wouldn't have questioning implications on the whole, empowering women thing, you're supposed to be all about."

"Perhaps you're right." Maggie admitted, before grinning wickedly, "But before I put it away, it has to be cleaned properly."

"So get a cloth or something." Annie said dismissively.

"I was more thinking something along the lines of your hot little mouth." Maggie said, deadly seriously.

Which of course caused Annie to blush furiously, and adorably, and then stammered, "Wha, what?"

"You heard." Maggie said firmly, taking a few menacing steps forward.

For some insane reason Annie actually considered this for a few long seconds, before dismissing it, "No."

"No?" Maggie questioned.

"No." Annie said more firmly, "I've tried enough new, and weird, stuff for you today."

"Are you sure?" Maggie pushed, taking a big risk in the process, "Because you just lit up soooooooooo bright because you were cumming so hard with a cock in your ass. Mmmmmmmm, in fact, you came so hard from being fucked in the ass, I really don't think I should waste time fucking you any other way from now on. Oh yes, you should just be my little anal bitch, cumming nice and hard every time I stick my dick up your perfect little butt. And afterwards you should show me the proper respect, by being my ass to mouth whore. I mean, I think I'm reading the room, but maybe I'm wrong, huh? Am I? Just tell me, and I swear I'll never fuck your ass again."

There was a long pause, then Annie whimpered, "Please don't."

"Don't what?" Maggie pushed.

"Don't, not fuck me like that." Annie blushed, "Just please, don't make me, you know?"

There was another pause, then Maggie shrugged, "Okay, I'll let you off just this once. But this does need cleaning..."

With that Maggie took off the strap-on, and pushed it into her own mouth. Which certainly wasn't Maggie's preference, but it was worth it to see the look on Annie's face. Especially when she moaned in pleasure. Admittedly, that was a little forced, because again, this wasn't really her thing, but the truth was Annie January did have one tasty little booty, and it was a pleasure to slowly clean that cock right in front of Annie's face. More importantly, it planted the idea that this really wasn't so bad, and maybe this was yet another thing this sweet little church girl wouldn't have thought she would've liked, but actually would, as long as it was for her Queen.

"Twisted bitch." Annie grumbled.

"Actually." Maggie grinned wickedly, as she took the cock out of her mouth, "I think we just proved once and for all that you're the bitch in this relationship."

In response Annie just rolled her eyes, and then just jumped out the window as she began to help the innocent lives which she accidentally put in danger. Queen Maeve was quick to follow Starlight, and as they told the reporters who would later arrive, no one was seriously hurt. There was probably a couple millions worth of property damage, and Maeve wasn't sure that Starlight would ever stop blushing, which could be a serious problem when the cameras were rolling. But it was worth it, even if she only got to fuck Starlight in the ass that one time. Which certainly wouldn't be the case if Maeve had anything to say about it. Oh yes, lighting up Starlight with butt sex would now be a more regular thing than any actual type of heroics, something that she dearly wanted to tell the whole world about.

Instead, she reassured the public, "Don't worry, with me and Starlight here, everything will work out, in the end."

Annie yelped and blushed, first when Maggie seem to appear out of nowhere, and then when she playfully slapped her sore ass, leaving her to rush off after stammering, "R, right... in, in the end."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own The Boys. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Queen Maeve tried not to smile when she saw Starlight, and failed, but managed to turn away from the nearest camera while doing it, and then tell the other girl, "I need a word with you."

"Erm, sure..." Annie replied nervously, then as they started heading towards the elevators she nervously asked, "Wha, what about?"

"You'll see." Maeve smirked, this time getting caught on camera, but she didn't really care.

Annie did. After all, they were in the middle of The Seven Tower, AKA Vought HQ. Maeve's sexual orientation was no secret to Vought, and there were already rumours about her and Starlight, given that their previously hostile relationship had suddenly become very chummy. Of course, Annie would rather that everybody knew about her first ever lesbian relationship over the fact that she was secretly working with The Boys to take down Vought, something which she hadn't even been brave enough to tell Maeve, yet. Hell, giving discovery could mean her death, she'd rather do interview after interview explaining the fact that she was Maeve's submissive. Her bottom. Her bitch. And Starlight had never cum harder then when Queen Maeve fucked her in the ass, something that poor Annie just couldn't stop thinking about.

It didn't help that Maeve, or Maggie Shaw, as Annie knew her better as, knew where all the cameras were in The Seven Tower, and more importantly where all the blind spots were. Something that the bitch took full advantage of, by squeezing, patting and even slapping Annie's ass at every opportunity since she 'made that ass hers'. Annie blushed as she heard those words in Queen Maeve's voice in her head. And she couldn't even argue, as it felt like it was true. Even though it could never happen again. Not after last time. Of course, all that was a distraction, so that Annie wouldn't really register where they were going. She was initially worried when they got into the elevator, but then relaxed when they went down instead of up, where the heads of this organization, and worse Homelander, could be found.

Then she got worried again when they reached a subbasement that she didn't even know existed, at which point Annie pushed, "Seriously, where are we?"

"The basement?" Maeve cheeked.

"You know what I mean." Annie grumbled.

There was a brief pause, then Maeve sighed, and explained, "I suppose this is a little sketchy. All right then, if you must know, there is an underground bunker underneath The Seven Tower, designed to withstand a nuke. Officially, it's where someone like me can get patched up, and more importantly where the employees of Vought will be safe if ever things get really bad. Like a Homelander level super villain is rampaging around the city."

"While unofficially, it's somewhere that those running Vought can cower if they ever lose control of Homelander." Annie guessed with a grumble. For better or for worse she knew she was right from the stoic silence of the older woman, and she then had another follow-up guess, and softly asked, "Wait, aren't there cameras down here?"

"Yeah, but not in the bunker." Maeve reassured, turning briefly to the younger girl so she could tell her directly, "Believe me, I thoroughly checked."

Then as Maeve punched in the codes to unlock the door Annie questioned, "So what does Vought think we're doing in here?"

"The truth, that I'm here to have sex with my girlfriend." Maeve said as casually as she could, although she couldn't resist a smile when out of the corner of her eye, she saw the expression on Starlight's pretty little face. Then as the door swung open, she turned to the blonde in question, "What? You seriously didn't know they knew?"

"No... but..." Annie stammered, before shyly asking, "Is that's what I am now? Your girlfriend?"

Which caused Maeve to frown, and question, "I thought we already had this conversation?"

"We did." Annie admitted, before clarifying, as loud as she possibly could, her last few words being a whisper, "Well, you said you wanted me to be yours. You never actually said the G-word. I mean, it was implied, and that's what I assumed you meant, but you're also pretty aggressive... and... and I thought, maybe you just meant that I was, well... your bitch."

"You're that too." Maeve grinned wickedly, closing the distance between them, "But just because you love it."

"I do." Annie admitted softly, before being pulled into the kind of kiss which made her knees go weak.

It was long, deep, and wonderful, but Maeve couldn't help 'ruining it' by then breaking the kiss and whispering into her bitch's ear, "Besides, I wouldn't just fuck any girl in the ass."

Maeve then pulled away, leaving Annie frozen to the spot for a few long seconds, as she thought she was about to die from embarrassment, and then she hissed, "That was one time!"

"It was..." Maeve admitted, walking to the door and then slamming it closed and locking it the second her girl followed her inside, "But not anymore."

Somehow blushing even more than before Annie protested, "I... I told you. We can't. Not after last time."

"Why do you think I bought you to an underground bunker?" Maeve smirked, closing the distance between them, "A sound proof underground bunker?" 

"But... but..." Annie stammered weakly, slowly backing away until her back hit the nearest wall, something the older woman took full advantage of by sandwiching her body between that wall and her own.

"Tell me you don't want too?" Maeve growled lustfully, "Tell me that you haven’t been thinking about it non-stop since I stretched out your little virgin ass hole for the very first time? That you haven't thought about just how hard you came? And how much? That you haven't missed the feeling of my cock in your ass? Of having me completely and totally owning you?"

"I..." Annie could only say, but what was far more telling, was the way that her eyes were first flickering white, then shining brightly at the vivid picture in her head now.

"Yeah, that's what I thought." Maeve smirked, slowly sliding her hand up and around Annie's thigh to grip her meaty cheeks and squeeze them firmly, while growling lustfully, "So here's what's going to happen... I'm going to get my strap, and then you're going to ride it with this nice, big, fat ass of yours. See, the first time I saw this plump little pillow, made to cushion my thighs as I ram your little shit hole, I've wanted to see you bent over in front of me, and I got that. But I also wanted to see you bouncing up and down, moaning, gasping and whimpering my name, completely unable to keep up that well practiced prim and proper demeanour, because sweet little Starlight just loves my dick in her bottom so fucking bad. Because that's what she is, a bottom. Mmmmmmm, my anal loving lesbian bottom."

Surely, if anyone else tried to talk to Starlight, the strong and powerful persona that Annie January had been working on her entire life to be a strong, independent female superhero, who could be a role model around the world, she would punch them in the face, no matter who they were. But because it was Queen Maeve, she was putty in her hands. And oh God, her eyes went from flickering to beaming white, and the electronic equipment inside the bunker flickered and buzz dangerously. That was all the response Maeve needed, and with a wicked smile she retrieved her strap-on from it's hiding place, strapped it around her waist and covered it in lube, barely taking her eyes off Annie as she did so.

"You keep that stuff here?" Annie finally quipped weakly.

"Na, I left this here about an hour ago." Maeve explained casually, before adding wickedly, "Although if this works, we can totally make it a regular thing. Oh yeah, ohhhhhhhhh yeahhhhhhhhh, I like that. Sweet little Starlight, getting butt fucked daily. How does that sound, huh? Does little fan girl Annie January want Queen Maeve to wreck her little ass hole on a daily basis? Right here where she works?"

Which of course made Annie blush furiously, and then whimper softly, "Please?"

"Please what?" Maeve pushed, "Please let you go back upstairs, and be a good little Vought puppet? Smile for the cameras, wave, and flaunt your perky little tits, long legs, and that nice, big, fat ass? Huh? All those things which should be mine to see, and mine alone? Or do you want me to fuck your slutty little ass and make you cum just as hard as you did before?"

Again Annie blushed, but she barely hesitated to reply, "Please... please fuck me. Please, my Queen, I want you to fuck me... in the butt. Oh God, please my Queen, I... I want you to fuck my slutty little butt."

"Good girl." Maeve purred wickedly, before laying down on the floor right in front of the other superhero, "Now take that ridiculous costume off, and sit on my face. Mmmmmmm yeahhhhhhhhhh, oooooooooh fuckkkkkkkkkk, I'm gonna eat that cute little booty of yours before I fuck it. Or more accurately, before you fuck it for me. For the amusement of your Queen. Oh yes. Oh no. No! No, just take off the leotard. Leave the rest. Oh yes, ohhhhhhhhhhhh yessssssssss, mmmmmmmm, I want you to remember every time you wear that ridiculous thing, how it looked crumpled on the floor next to you, while you were riding my big dick with your slutty little butt."

Given that she was soaking through that leotard, and her panties, Annie was almost glad to be rid of it. Although she kind of wished they explored further into the bunker, as it looked like it had a downstairs, which probably contained a bed or two. Plus, anyone who knew the code could walk right in here, which hopefully didn't include Homelander. Also, even though she had sat on Maeve's face before, it had never been quite like this before, and the thought made her embarrassed. But did she actually voice any of those complaints? No. She was a good girl, and did everything she was told. Admittedly she was confident that if she said no, and meant it, Maeve would have let her leave, making it easier for her to once again give her body to the experienced 'old pro', who knew exactly what to do with it.

Maggie certainly considered one of the beds in this place, but she liked the added sense of danger of doing this right in front of the door. Besides, it might be actually easier to clean up this area. But mostly, she was kind of hoping Starlight would fry the door, locking them inside, where they would be forced to continue having sex away from that psycho Homelander. Oh yes, no boring meetings, or interviews, or photo shoots, or anything like that. Just making sweet little Starlight light up for her over, and over, and over again. Something she knew from experience she could do just from a good rim job, which was exactly what she was going to dish out now, Maeve licking her lips hungrily as Annie positioned her juicy little booty over her face, and then slowly lowered it downwards.

When it was just a few inches away from her Maggie finally ran out of patience, grabbed that fat ass and shoved it forcefully downwards, suffocating herself in that beautiful booty. Which caused Annie to let out a sharp cry of surprise, then she tried to lift herself upwards, probably trying to alleviate the pressure on her Queen, but Maeve wouldn't have any of that. No, some might say this was a submissive thing, but she loved being smothered with a pussy or an ass hole. Oh yes, Maggie loved it when all she could see, smell and taste was pure girl. And this was a perfect example of that, as this beautiful girl smelt and tasted great. Hell, Maeve felt like she could just lay there for hours, with perfect little Starlight pressed firmly against her face, and be perfectly happy.

Of course, eventually Maeve stuck out her tongue and slid it over that cute little rosebud, making Starlight cry out joyfully. That process was then repeated over and over again, Maggie licking Annie's ass hole at a slow and steady pace, causing the embarrassed blonde to continue crying out joyfully, as well as equal joyful moans and whimpers. Wonderful sounds, which became even louder when Maggie started swirling her tongue around that target, as well as simply up and down. Finally, she tried to push her tongue into Annie's ass hole. She didn't get far, but it was far enough to make sweet little Starlight go crazy. As in, grinding her butt back against the movements of her tongue, which might've been painful, if Maeve wasn't a superhero.

Which was heavenly for a few long seconds, before Annie had to ruin it by simply lifting her ass up and asking bashfully, "Am, am I hurting you?"

"Fuck no, give me more!" Maeve snapped angrily, and then softened her tone somewhat as she pushed, "Do it! Fucking smother me. Mmmmmmmm, smother me with your fat ass, like I smother you with my cunt."

There was a long pause in which Maeve worried that she had pushed Starlight too far, only for the innocent girl to once again impress her, this time by pressing her big booty down and back on to Maeve's face and then starting to grind downwards even more than before. It wasn't quite the full strength the other super was capable of, but it was probably all Annie January was willing to give. And admittedly, Maggie really struggled to breathe for the next few minutes, but it was worth it to feel those juicy cheeks jiggling and grinding against her face as she continued gleefully tonguing it. Then without warning she lifted Starlight off her, just far enough so she could replace her tongue with a finger. It was still covered in lube, so it went in fairly easily combined with her superstrength, but unsurprisingly it made the other girl cry out in mostly pain.

But more importantly, it led to a wonderful discovery, which Maggie couldn't wait to share, "Oh fuck me, mmmmmmm yesssssssss, thank you God for super healing. Well, thank you Vought, and whoever else was responsible for this perfect little fat ass being so round, and juicy, and forever tight. You hear that, Starlight? Your ass hole is going to be forever virgin tight! Oh God, you really are made for butt sex."

"Oh God!" Annie whimpered softly, although she couldn't resist moaning as Maeve's finger was slowly buried all the way inside her ass, and then started to pump in and out of it, making her feel so good.

"Oh God yes, I'm going to get to take your anal cherry over, and over, and over again! Won't that be fun?" Maeve teased with a wicked grin on her face, before she frowned, and admitted, "Although, I'm not sure that an ass this perfect should ever really close. No, it should be wide open and loose, ready for business 24/7! God, now I don't know what to do. I want to be able to break you in every night, but I also want to keep you open. Oh, the agony of choice. Well, I don't have to choose right now. Not really. No, mmmmmmmm, we can try it both ways, and I'll see what I like better. Starting by keeping you virgin tight for a week, or so, while I find the perfect butt-plug for this perfect little booty."

"Do I get a say in this?" Annie quipped.

"Nope." Maeve said flatly, adding another finger to emphasize her next few words, "You gave this ass to me. It's mine now. All mine. And, you're going to be the one to prove it. Oh yes, impale that perfect little ass hole on my big dick. Ooooooooooh yeahhhhhhhhhh, mmmmmmmmm, prove what a needy little anal whore Starlight turned out to be."

"Ah fuck!" Annie swore, as the fingers were abruptly pulled out of her ass hole, and then after a few long seconds, she nervously replied, "Yes my Queen."

Annie couldn't put up with much more of Maeve's forcefulness, not after what she had been through, but the older super let go of her and just allowed the younger one to make the choice. Or at least, Annie was sure that was what was happening. If she wasn't she would be blinding her childhood hero right now, quickly putting on that stupid costume again, and leaving. The last two of which she should probably do anyway, but she didn't. No, against her better judgment Starlight slowly moved herself downwards, lined up her butt hole with the head of her Queen's dick, and then pushed herself forcefully downwards. Something she had meant to do slowly, but she had only had sex in this position once, and that was in her pussy, as a result she pushed the first few inches straight in.

This had her crying out loudly in pain, as for a few long seconds she was bombarded by a feeling of agony, but that faded away to discomfort thanks to her body's enhanced resistance, and Maggie cooing and rubbing her back soothingly. Which helped Annie relax, not just because of the soothing, but because it showed that the mighty Queen Maeve truly did care about her, making her feel she made the right decision, despite the pain. So after a few long seconds, she continued pushing downwards, only much slower this time. Which wasn't exactly pleasant, but it was better. Or more accurately, it wasn't physically pleasant, Annie thought with a blush. Of course, it was only mentally pleasant, because she was pleasing her girlfriend, right?

Because Starlight wasn't just a character, she was meant to be Annie January, with the volume turned up to 11. Yes, Annie was the stereotypical good girl. A nice, innocent girl, who just wanted to make the people she loved happy. And this was just her going above and beyond. It just made her feel good. She didn't actually get a kick out of the feeling of a cock sliding up her ass. Or the fact that cock was a strap-on, strapped around the waist of Queen Maeve, the person she'd looked up to the most in her life. And she 100% wasn't doing this because she couldn't stop thinking about how hard she had cum during her first time getting fucked in the ass. Or just how good a hard butt pounding had made her feel.

Of course, while Annie tried to tell herself that, deep down she knew the truth. She also knew she felt a weird feeling of pride when her butt cheeks came to rest against the other woman's lap, announcing every inch of that big strap-on cock was buried deep within her bottom. Oh God, every single inch of Queen Maeve's big ass wrecker of a strap-on was buried deep inside Starlight's shit-pipe. Which was humiliating and degrading, but incredibly hot. Oh God, Annie loved this! Starlight loved it up the butt! Oh God, she was so ashamed, but in that moment she just couldn't deny the truth, even to herself. Especially when she started receiving encouragement from her childhood hero, and if she was being honest, her former girl crush.

Maggie had been a little disappointed, but not surprised, when Starlight chose the reverse cowgirl position. After all, she had more or less enjoyed this view last time, and she had been hoping to see Annie's pretty little face as the younger girl violated her own ass hole for their mutual pleasure. But there would be plenty of time for that later, Queen Maeve promised herself that. Oh yes, sweet little Starlight was Queen Maeve's personal anal whore, who she would be butt fucking whenever she wanted. Well, if that was true, they would be having anal sex every second of every day, but The Queen was gracious enough to simply settle for once a day. Or ideally a few times a day.

The point was while this position initially caused disappointment, that was short-lived, because weather it was a conscious decision, or simply instinctual, Annie squatted over Maggie's lap, bent forward at an angle which meant that she was giving the older woman, the perfect view of the anal penetration, and butt stuffing. Sweet little Starlight was even nice enough to spread her cheeks, giving her top the best possible view of that big dick slowly entering that forbidden hole. Which was compelling proof, like Maeve needed it, that Starlight was the perfect bottom. And now, the perfect anal loving bottom. Oh yes, Annie proved that the whole time, but maybe especially while she was shoving that big strap-on dick up her cute little butt.

She even paused after the butt stuffing was complete, giving Maeve the chance to taunt her, "Good girl. Oh yes! Ohhhhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkk, that's a very, very good girl. Taking every inch, mmmmmmm, every inch of my big dick up your butt. Mmmmmmmmm, Starlight is the perfect anal bitch. Yes she is, yes she is, ooooooooooooh fuckkkkkkkkkkk! Prove it! Yesssssssssss, prove what a perfect little butt slut you are by anally riding my big strap-on cock. Come on Annie, prove it. Ride it, mmmmmmmm, ride it you ass whore! Mmmmmmmm yeahhhhhhhhhhhhh, fucking ride it! Ooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhh yeeeeeeeeeeesssssssssssss, good girl, good little anal loving bottom! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh Goooooooooooddddddddddddd!"

Given that she had already pushed Annie a lot during this, pretty much every step of the way of it, maybe Maggie shouldn't be pushing her even more, but she just couldn't help herself. She was too overwhelmed with lust, and it just kind of came out. Luckily, thanks to the fact that Annie had given into her so far was a pretty good indication that sweet, innocent little Starlight loved being a role model, but not as much as she loved having Queen Maeve talking dirty to her. Which Starlight proved by beginning to bounce that cute little booty of hers up and down, even continuing to spread her cheeks so that she was showing off her butt hole stretching around that big dick.

Something which caused Maeve to grin widely, fold her hands behind the back of her head, and just enjoy the show for as long as she possibly could. Because it was really hard to keep her hands to herself, especially because that would probably push Annie closer to cumming, and she wasn't ready for that yet. Hopefully neither was Starlight, simply because she was enjoying herself too much, and wanted this to last. Maeve thought that might be the case in the beginning, but after a few long minutes of gentle sodomy she knew it to be the case, as the good Christian girl Starlight could no longer stop herself from letting out sounds of pleasure, which sounded like the most beautiful song she had ever heard.

Annie had struggled to hide her sounds of enjoyment when she could bury her face in some bed sheets, but she knew in this position she had no chance of doing that, no other trick she had tried had really work before. However she wasn't suspecting herself to be crying out in pleasure quite so soon. Obviously her memory hadn't done justice to the experience anal sex had on her body, which was really saying something. Or perhaps more accurately, just what being fucked by Queen Maeve did to her. Although at this point, she didn't even blame it on that, as Queen Maeve wasn't doing anything right now, except being Annie's scratching post. Oh God, Starlight was doing this to herself. Sodomizing herself on a strap-on. Oh God, this was so twisted. And so fucking hot.

The fact that her rectum quickly relaxed and accepted it was supposed to be a cock sleeve, either proved that Starlight was a massive anal whore, or Maeve had reprogramed her body after just one hellacious ass fucking. It was probably the former, although Annie couldn't rule out the latter. Not that it really mattered, as the main thing was that just after a short amount of time bouncing up and down the pain faded away, turning into a dull ache, and then nothing at all, being replaced by overwhelming physical pleasure, to go along with the overwhelming pleasure she was being bombarded with. Humiliating things which should have put her off, but in reality it only added to her enjoyment. Which paradoxically, made her want this to last longer, and yet at the same time cum right away.

It had been kind of a combination of both, as she held out for quite a while, but not nearly long enough, before poor little Starlight found herself whimpering, "Please..."

"Please what?" Maeve pushed.

"Please can I cum?" Annie replied with a whimper, and just told her girlfriend whatever she wanted to hear, "Please can I cum with a dick in my ass? Your big dick? Oooooooooh fuckkkkkkkkkk, please? I want it, mmmmmmmmm, I need it! Please? Please, my Queen, let me cum like the little anal bitch I am! Oooooooooohhhhhhhhhh Gooooooooooodddddddddddd, I'm your bitch, my Queen! I'm Queen Maeve's bitch! Ohhhhhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkkkk, Starlight is Queen Maeve's anal loving little dyke bitch! I'll be whatever you want me to be, just please, oooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhh, please make me cum. Or let me do it. Anything! Please?"

"Anything, huh?" Maeve purred, pushing Annie's hands out of the way, so she could smack that fat ass to emphasize her next words, "Is THIS, mine?"

"Yes!" Annie snapped, whimpering and hesitating for a second as she realized the older woman would use this against her later, but she still eventually said, "It's yours, mmmmmmmmm, my ass is yours. Yours to fuck, whenever, wherever and however you want. Just please, let me cum. Please? Oooooooooohhhhhhhhhh pleassssssssseeeeeeeee, aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkkk!"

"Okay then!" Maeve finally gave her permission, "Bounce that booty. Yeahhhhhhhhhh, bounce the booty I own up and down, mmmmmmmm, up and down, and make yourself cum like a good little butt slut."

Without another word Annie did as she was told, increasing her pace rapidly until she was giving it literally everything she'd got. Of course long before that she was cumming nice and hard, and for better or for worse, the first time it was all by herself. Mostly a bad thing as it meant that Starlight not only came from being sodomized, she was actually sodomizing herself to climax, which made her an even bigger butt slut than before, which really felt like it was saying something at this point. Something humiliating, which to her horror just made her orgasm even more intense. But, she would have to hate herself for that later, as right now she was too busy being reintroduced to the greatest ecstasy she had ever known.

In this position Annie was hyperaware that her cum was literally squirting out of her, shooting all over the floor, and even hitting the big metal door directly in front of them. Which gave her an incredibly embarrassing vision of a Vought employee, or owner, or worse, one of the other members of The Seven to open that door in that moment, and get a face full of her cum. Or maybe just have it land on their shoes, which would be bad enough, especially if it was their so-called leader, whose name she didn't even want to think right now. Then all of a sudden Queen Maeve's hands were all over her body at once, and poor little Annie January completely lost the ability to think, and truly became nothing but a fuck toy, which her Queen seem to have a lot of fun playing with.

Maeve had been good the entire time, at least by her standards. Which in this case meant she had stayed mostly silent, except when Starlight was literally asking for it, and more importantly, kept her hands to herself. Oh yes, this time it had been little Annie January, who had been doing all the work, proving that the younger girl really was an anal loving slut. And more importantly, that she was Queen Maeve's anal loving slut. That this deceptively juicy ass was hers. Something she'd hammered home by making Starlight admit it out loud. And something she would definitely remind her of whenever possible. Whenever, wherever and however she wanted.

However, when this ridiculously perfect girl started cumming Maeve could no longer control herself, and soon she was sliding her hands upwards, and all over the body of her anal bitch. At first she was able to ignore the really fun parts, so Annie could continue being the one to sodomize herself, but it wasn't long before she was roughly pulling on her perky little tits with both hands, and then sliding one of those hands downwards to Starlight's pussy. The latter of which might have been difficult at this point, but that was kind of the Seven's thing. For better or for worse. But in this case, it was definitely for the better, as all of a sudden the room light up with blinding light. Well, there had been some light before, quite frequently in fact, but this was a blinding light, which Maeve had achieved before, and was determined to achieve again.

Wanting to keep that going Maeve started thrusting upwards into Starlight's slutty little butt hole, while continuing to finger her cunt. Oh yes, she had shoved two fingers in their straightaway to light up Starlight, and she kept that effect going by hammering those fingers in and out, rubbing the other girl's clit, and destroying her anal bitch's ass. For better or for worse, they seemed to fuck for an eternity, as they were superheroes no longer burdened by holding back. Oh yes, with no one's life, or at least technology endangered, the two superpowered women were free to maybe literally ruin Starlight's perfect little ass with every ounce of their strength, until it just became too much for them. Or at least too much for Starlight. Oh yes, poor little Annie ran out of steam, but Queen Maeve had more in the tank. Something she was only too happy to use.

Namely, by flipping them over and hammering down into Annie's bowels with such force it literally caused a dent in the floor beneath them. The floor which was supposed to be able to withstand a nuke. Although maybe they hadn't been expecting a direct attack, given the effect she seemed to be having on it. And she might ruin that more than anything else, which would be incredibly expensive, but Maeve didn't care. All that mattered was making Annie cum., Or more accurately, them both cum, as somewhere along the way she lost the ability to hold back, and Maeve had the kind of incredibly satisfying orgasms she could only have from dominating another woman. Something she kept doing, even after Annie passed out, although to be fair, she was a little preoccupied.

Something that she felt guilty about when she did finally stop, but thankfully the enhanced healing of both girls then kicked in, causing Starlight to slowly return to consciousness with a soft groan, prompting Maeve to grin wickedly, and then firmly order, "Spread your cheeks, Annie. Mmmmmmmmm yessssssssss, reach back and spread them nice and wide for your Queen."

Annie was in such a delirious state that she did as she was told without really thinking about it. Something she regretted a short time later when Maeve slowly began pulling her cock out of her butt hole, staring at that stretched out back door the entire time with a wicked grin on her face, making Annie blush furiously. Worse still, Maeve continued to stare after that strap-on was all the way out of Starlight's ass hole, which continued to be widely stretched even after the anal pounding. It was almost unbearably humiliating, and yet, the good wholesome role model Starlight continued showing off her now gaping back hole, as she was too overwhelmed and exhausted to stop. And it was pleasing her long-time girl crush, turned so much more.

Then Maggie grabbed her phone, and Annie protested, again without moving, "Wa, wait! What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Maeve grinned wickedly, quickly taking the shot before Starlight moved, "I'm taking a souvenir."

"Oh God." Annie whimpered and blushed furiously, "You're so weird, and gross."

"You love weird and gross. Look what you just came from?" Maeve pointed out, "And I think what you mean to say is, thank you. Thank you for making you cum, over and over again. Mmmmmmmm, but you know what? I don't think just saying it is good enough. No, I think you can show me just how grateful you are, by sucking my cock."

"Now?" Annie's eyes went comically wide.

"Yes now." Maggie confirmed, sounding a little unsure.

There was a brief pause, and then Annie whimpered softly, "But... but that's..."

"You love weird and gross..." Maggie reminded the other girl cautiously.

There was another long pause, and then Starlight did the unthinkable, and went ass to mouth. Mostly because she was too tired to argue, and was confident that she would hate this so much it would make Maggie reconnect with her humanity, and be ashamed that she ever asked, and would never do it again. Although admittedly, there was also part of her which was overwhelmingly grateful to her childhood crush, and truly willing to do anything for her, just as she had promised. Even this. But of course, to Annie's horror, she found she instantly like the taste, which was maybe the most humiliating thing ever inflicted on her, which was really saying something. Maybe she should have seen it coming, but she didn't. Oh God, she even moaned! Moaned in pure pleasure, from tasting her own ass.

Luckily, while this caused 'her Queen' to chuckle wickedly, Maeve didn't rub in her latest victory, at least not with words. She placed a hand on the back of Starlight's head, and gently stroked her hair, which was bad enough, but it easily could've been worse. Then again, maybe she did start up a running commentary, and Annie didn't notice, because she was so busy bobbing her head up and down that shaft, and more to the point, greedily sucking her own ass cream off of it. She even licked the base, making sure she got every drop. Oh God, Maeve would never let her live this down. And she could never forgive herself for loving this. But again, she just couldn't stop herself.

When the strap-on had been thoroughly cleaned, the two women got dressed in silence, then did their best to clean up the underground bunker. Or more accurately, Maggie was nice enough to do most of the cleaning, as Annie was too embarrassed to be of much help. Hell, she didn't even look at her girlfriend. Which was truly the fault of her girlfriend, but still. And somehow, the worst was yet to come, as when they finally tried to leave the mighty Queen Maeve had to pull the door off of it's hinges, as they realized it had been fried. Worse, Seven Tower was in chaos, with electrical equipment not working for the first few floors, and no one having an idea why. Except of course, for the two women who had disappeared for a while.

Which prompted the sweet and wholesome Starlight to groan softly, "Fuck."


End file.
